


At Loki's Mercy - day 7 - creative sexual positions

by Selana



Series: Frostiron 30 day OTP porn challenge [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Loki has ideas, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tony likes them, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki doesn't need to put much effort into convincing Tony that his ideas are the best. Especially when they lead to spectactularly good sex.</p><p>Part of my Bad Ideas verse, but can be read as a stand-alone. Just work under the assumption that Tony and Loki are in a long-term relationship here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Loki's Mercy - day 7 - creative sexual positions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta [DizzyRedhead](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyReadhead) who isn't tired of all the stories I throw at her lately. Thanks so much for your help.
> 
> Please leave comments to let me know what you think of this. I always love to hear from my readers, even if it is criticism -- as long as it stays polite. You don't have to like my writing, you can certainly tell me when you don't like it, but mind your language, please. I have seen on too many other writer's works that they got insulted for not writing the story the reader imagined. If that happens here, I will delete your comment without warning
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

Tony was somewhat disappointed when he turned to fly back to the Tower after the fight was over. It had been too easy, almost boring.

Their bad guy of the day had created a giant robot that had appeared out of a parking garage and begun to destroy buildings. Not good. But even before Tony and Thor arrived, the robot had already started to malfunction and break down; they hadn’t much more to do but locate the wannabe baddie who built and remote controlled the thing. Child’s play with Jarvis’s help. 

Honestly, it wasn’t that Tony wanted New York destroyed again, but was he really the only one who could create decent robots and AIs? It was like those guys weren’t even trying. He sighed deeply and shook his head at the incapable idiots who called themselves supervillains lately.

“Sir, you have a call from Loki, would you like to take it?” Jarvis’s voice interrupted Tony’s thoughts.

“Sure.”

“Hello Tony.” Loki’s voice sounded way too silky, seductive -- he was definitely up to something. “I see you finished your fight already. Are you interested in something more entertaining?”

“What did you have in mind?” Tony always was up for fun, especially when Loki talked to him in _that_ voice.

“Come to the warehouse, I am certain you remember which one.”

“Will do.” Tony changed course and noticed that Loki had already disconnected the call. “Right, don’t tell me anything.” He rolled his eyes. “Jarvis, let Thor know that I’ll be back a bit later, his brother is demanding my attention.”

“Of course, Sir.” Jarvis replied smoothly, sounding a bit smug. 

The warehouse was already in sight and Tony landed right in front of the entrance -- nobody to be seen. He shrugged, flipped open the faceplate of the suit and walked inside. As soon as the door closed behind him, he found himself frozen in place -- or rather the suit refused to move and Jarvis had been shut off.

“Aren’t we past this?” he called into the seemingly empty room. It had been almost a year since he’d found himself in this situation for the first time, when he’d hitched a ride on Loki’s magic teleport.

“I thought of a way we could have some fun like this.” Loki’s amused voice came from behind, but Tony was unable to turn his head far enough to see him. “Let me see if I remember how to remove individual parts of your suit.” Loki stepped around Tony now and smirked up at him.

“You’re a menace.” Tony growled, then couldn’t help but moan as Loki caught his lips in a filthy kiss. Hell, there was something incredibly arousing about being unable to move, about feeling no contact except for where their lips and tongues met.

“No, I merely have creative ideas.” Loki broke their kiss and took half a step back. He intently looked at Tony’s suit. “Oh yes, if I press here…” he stepped closer and put his hand somewhere near Tony’s hip as far as Tony could tell, “and then pull on that part…” he grinned triumphantly, “I can remove this plate.” Loki stepped back and held up the plate usually protecting Tony’s groin. “Now we can get to the interesting part.”

Tony was about to protest, but all that came out was a broken sounding moan as Loki ran his hand over Tony’s cock through the fabric of his undersuit. Dammit, it felt way too good and Tony couldn’t do anything but ineffectively twitch his hips. Whatever Loki wanted to do, he could -- and Tony had no way of stopping him. He groaned again and let his head drop back as the thought of being so helpless send a surge of arousal through his body, much more powerful than could reasonably be caused by anything Loki was doing. Loki was barely even touching him yet.

“See, I knew you would like this.” Loki’s voice was almost a purr now. “But it is going to get better.”

Slightly cool fingers slipped under the waistband of Tony’s trousers, pulled them down, just far enough to expose his growing erection and his balls to the cold air in the warehouse. Then a hand closed around his cock, stroked him torturously slow, touched way too light -- and he knew that Loki was doing it on purpose. Tony tried to fight the urge to beg for more, wanted to hold out until Loki decided he’d made him wait long enough, but it was just too much to take for longer than a minute or two.

“Looookiiii,” he whined and desperately tried to push his hips forward -- without success. 

“Is there anything you want, Tony?” Loki, that wonderful, infuriating bastard was smirking at him with a raised eyebrow and slowed his movements even more. “I do not possess the ability to read your mind, you have to use your words.”

“You know damn well what I want!” Tony growled out, then whined again as Loki slid his thumb over the tip of his cock.

“But you will not get it, until you ask me nicely.” 

As soon as he could move again, Tony would make Loki pay for this, oh yes. In very creative ways.

“Please, Loki.” He forced the words out with barely a whine. “Jerk me off properly. Do something, anything. Just stop teasing!” Tony was proud that his voice didn’t shake -- much.

“You should have said so in the first place.” Loki was chuckling now, but Tony didn’t care -- because he _finally_ tightened his grip and stroked Tony’s cock exactly the way he liked.

Tony lost himself in the sensation -- there wasn’t much else he could do. He would have been embarrassed about the way he moaned and whined, but Loki’s hand on him felt just too good, touched him just the right way to drive him crazy. Time passed, minutes, hours, he didn’t know and didn’t care. A constant whine and a stream of senseless pleas were coming out of his mouth now, beyond his conscious control, because as good as this felt, it just was not enough. Pleasure was building up, higher and higher, but every time before it got too much, before his orgasm could hit, Loki did _something_ that stopped him from coming.

“Please… Loki… need…” he gasped out desperately, almost sobbing now because the pleasure was overwhelming and yet not enough.

“If I let you come, will you allow me to fuck your mouth while you are still stuck in the suit?” 

“Yes… please… whatever you want… just… please…” Tony couldn’t string words together any more, he was consumed by want and need. “Anything.”

“Well, then I should not make you wait much longer.” 

A deep kiss cut off anything Tony might have tried to say. Then the hand around his cock vanished and he sobbed -- just to shout out in pleasure as Loki sank down on his knees and took him in his mouth. So good, no more teasing, just wet friction, a tongue pressing just right, fingers playing with his balls, pleasure. He let out a mix between a cry and a sob as Loki sucked harder, then took in all of him and swallowed around him. Pleasure surged even higher than before, shot through his body and -- finally -- he came with a shout of pleasure.

If not for the suit keeping him frozen in place, Tony would have collapsed on the spot. But he stayed upright, and Loki kept sucking and licking, causing aftershocks of pleasure to overwhelm him. Too much, but so good; Tony whimpered at the overstimulation. Finally Loki stopped and slid to his feet again, licking his lips.

“Now I will release my hold on the suit long enough for you to get to your knees.” Loki smirked again. “It is my turn to enjoy myself.”

“Like you didn’t enjoy every second of this,” Tony mumbled, feeling too exhausted to give a witty answer.

“Oh, I did. But you have to uphold your end of the bargain, or did you think I had forgotten about that?” 

“Course not.” Loki never forgot about things like that, and Tony didn’t really want him to.

“Good, then brace yourself.”

Loki put both hands on Tony’s waist and murmured something. Immediately Tony stumbled, as the suit didn’t support him any more. Loki’s hands steadied him and helped him to kneel down -- not the easiest feat in the suit, but possible. 

“Is this tolerable?” Loki asked, knowing fully well that it would be slightly uncomfortable to stay in this position for any length of time.

Tony nodded, unable to talk. He was too busy to hold himself upright, carrying most of the weight of the suit.

“Then I will immobilize the suit; that will be easier for you.” More murmured words in a language utterly alien to Tony, and the suit supported him again. His right gauntlet was removed, then Loki stood up. “If you need me to stop, snap your fingers.” 

Tony nodded and licked his lips at the sight of the bulge in Loki’s trousers. Loki ran his fingers once over Tony’s cheek and jaw, then unzipped his slacks and stepped closer. Without being prompted to, Tony opened his mouth and moaned as Loki pushed his cock right in. One hand moved behind Tony, probably holding onto the back of his helmet, the other rested on his shoulder. Then Loki began to move, first slowly, but then faster and deeper and Tony couldn’t do anything but take it -- and try to breathe regularly. 

The feeling of helplessness was almost overwhelming, he’d never been so completely immobilized. Tony moaned again around Loki’s cock, this was scary but oh so good. He stopped thinking, stopped trying to get away, just relaxed his whole body and let Loki take his pleasure. He trusted Loki to know just how much he could take -- it wasn’t the first time they had done something like this, just never with Tony trapped in the suit.

Tony drifted off into a state where nothing existed but the feel and taste of Loki’s cock in his mouth, the smooth glide of skin on his tongue, over his lips. Loki’s thrusts came faster now, harder, and Tony leaned his head against the back of the helmet, let it happen. If he hadn’t come so spectacularly just a few minutes before, he’d probably be hard again by now -- but as it was, there was just a kind of pleasant buzz settling over his body and his mind. It felt like he could stay like this forever, doing nothing but allow Loki to take his pleasure in him.

After what felt like an eternity, Loki gave a broken sounding cry and curled up over Tony. His cock pulsed in Tony’s mouth, the familiar taste and scent flooding his senses. Tony hummed a soft moan and swallowed as well as possible and licked and sucked on Loki’s softening cock until it was pulled out of his mouth.

“That was one of my better ideas.” Loki mumbled as he sank to his knees in front of Tony, bringing them on eye level again. Tony just nodded, he was still drifting on a cloud of contentment. “I should get you home.” Tony could feel the suit come to life around him. “Jarvis, if I take Tony to the tower, can you get him out of the suit without too much trouble or should I take the suit off?”

“I can remove the suit without problems even if Sir is unconscious, which he isn’t right now. There should be no complications.” Jarvis’s voice sounded from the speakers.

“Good. I know you could fly the suit back as well, but it will go faster if I teleport both of us.”

“As you wish. Please let me know if you or Sir need anything else.”

Tony had listened to their conversation, but was more than content to let them take care of him. He felt himself lifted to his feet, then the not quite pleasant sensation of being teleported washed over him. The next moment he found himself lying on his landing platform, Loki next to him, and the suit began to peel off his body.

“Thank you, Jarvis.” Loki said, before pulling Tony in his arms to carry him inside.

Tony was laid down on his bed and he moved when necessary to help Loki remove his clothes. Soft blankets were spread over him, a naked body slid in next to him and he decided to close his eyes for a moment and enjoy the feeling of being satiated and curled around Loki’s body. He fell asleep almost immediately, not even feeling Loki’s arms slide around him and pull him closer.


End file.
